WArmor
https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/zi-o/legendarmer_double/stand.html is a Kamen Rider Double-based form accessed by using the W Ridewatch in the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Double's CycloneJoker. Its visor spells out . WArmor summoning.PNG|WArmor upon summoning Users *'Kamen Rider Zi-O' (''Zi-O Episodes Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER, 20, 43, 46) KRZiO-Zi-Odouble.png|Zi-O WArmor Memory Droids The are robotic assistance units that make up a majority of the WArmor. They resemble Gaia Memories and Kamen Rider Double. There are two Memory Droids in total: the green and the black . Although the Memory Droids are autonomous, they are usually stored in the form of the WArmor's shoulders and chestplate. However, they can be summoned during finishing attacks to perform a triple rider kick in the shape of a W. Design The Memory Droid Cyclone consists of the following parts: * - The head unit. It resembles Kamen Rider Cyclone's helmet. An AI unit inside the head enables autonomous behaviour according to the wearer's command. * - The main body. It contains an air intake called , allowing the Memory Droid Cyclone to control local air currents and barometric pressures to create intense wind power. * - The arms. It can generate use wind power to generate sharp wind waves. * - The legs. It is superior in attitude control, and by making the legs as a stabiliser, the Memory Droid Cyclone can hover and fly without turbulence. The Memory Droid Joker consists of the following parts: * - The head unit. It resembled Kamen Rider Joker's helmet. An AI unit inside the head enables autonomous behaviour according to the wearer's command. * - The main body. A body strengthening device is located inside, and combat data from the Memory Droid Joker's individual fights can be relayed to the user to support them in battle. * - The arms. Because of the durable material it is made of, it is capable of physically destroying multiple items. * - The legs. It is superior in attitude control, and can stabilise its posture with one foot regardless of what scaffold or platform it is on. History During the events of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER, Master of Fumen gives the W Ridewatch to Sougo per Shotaro's wish and rallied all of the Kamen Riders for help in the fight against Tid. During a scuffle with Kamen Rider Woz, Zi-O transformed into WArmor, summoning the two Memory Droids in the process, who proceeded to attack Woz. After a short while, Sougo attempted to defeat Woz by executing a Maximum Time Break attack, but was defeated shortly after executing the attack. During the disruption of the timeline in which Another Zi-O II ruled, Sougo would use the WArmor to defend Heure and Ora from Another Double. After Geiz, Black Woz and Tsukuyomi were trapped in Another World, Sougo would use the WArmor against Kamen Rider Eternal to bait him into using his Zone Maximum Drive, before transforming into Zi-OTrinity, teleporting both combatants to Another World, where Eternal's attack would destroy Another World and freeing everyone that was held captive. Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} :https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/File:DoH_WArmor.jpg Based on Kamen Rider W CycloneJoker, this Ridewatch provides access to the WArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2009. KRZiO-Double Ridewatch.png|W Ridewatch Double Ridewatch (Inactive).png|W Ridewatch (Inactive) Finishers * : Zi-O performs a variation of Double's Joker Extreme, with the Rider Armor assuming humanoid forms representing Double's halves, with all three converging on the target in a rider kick similar to the Triple Extreme. Maximum Time Break Jumping.png|Maximum Time Break (Prelude: Jumping) Maximum Time Break kick.png|Maximum Time Break Notes *The WArmor is the first Rider Armor, where the top half are the only parts of the armor. *During the transformation, the Memory Droids do Shotaro and Philip's transformation pose before they combine into the Rider Armor. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER **Episode 20: Final Answer? 2040 **Episode 43: 2019: Tsukuyomi Confidential **Episode 46: 2019: Operation Woz See Also *Another Double - The result of using the Another Double Watch 2009.2 Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Support Robots